


Needing You Here

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You Here

John knows the second Katie slips that she needs him. He moves closer, wrapping her in his arms until she is finished with her preparations for her lunch, then moves, pulling her with him until he can lift her onto a table, her smile soft as he steps between her thighs, her head resting on his bare chest, her arms looped around one shoulder. He smiles, kissing her forehead and looping her in his arms, holding her there. His hand rises when she leans into him a little more, brushing hair from her face then lightly stroking over her cheek. His free hand comes to stroke over her bare leg, where her shorts leave her skin bared for his touch. She smiles, shivering only slightly even as he kisses her again, sheltering her there. They stay that way until she is less shaky, a little more content, then he lets her eat, watching her guardedly even as he pretends to be working. It is rare she needs him more than once but then their lives have never been all that simple. She seems happier now, relaxed, and she smiles as she kisses him on the way out to the hallway, cheekily and drawing him to chase her. She is up the stairs before she can think too much and John laughs as he follows her, catching her on the way through the door, kissing her softly even as she laughs. 

"Gotcha."


End file.
